Naptime
by BecauseServerz
Summary: Quicksilver saves the day a few times before wearing himself out. Ironman and him argue, Pietro is stubborn, but so is Tony.
1. Chapter 1

**Nap Time**

 **A/N: I own nothing of Marvel/Avengers!**

 **Loving all the Pietro fics, wishing someone would write one about the effects his captivity had on him while he bounced around in that cell. 3 This fic is for all the Pietro-centric writers out there, thanks for reading my tumbling thoughts!**

"Well that was a royal clusterfuck!" Ironman's VOIP intoned voice rang out over the battlefield, followed by a cackle of laughter from their resident archer.

"You bet your sweet ass it was!" Hawkeye replied.

"Yeah but we taught those Hydra bastards who's boss." Even an extremely wary Bruce chimed in from his spot next to Hawkeye who had an arm slung around the man as they walked, both in a sign of camaraderie as well as physical support.

Sighing out loud Captain America was starting to realize that not only would he never live down the "Watch your language!" comment, but somehow the teasing had morphed into several of the team members cursing obnoxiously in an attempt to elicit the same response Tony had that day.

Refusing to give in he managed to stifle another eye roll as he surveyed the scene. He was glad their team was growing closer, the sight of the scientist and archer grinning together was well worth it, even if it was at his expense. Smiling to himself to avoid giving away his fake 'I am not amused.' look he took a quick visible headcount.

Ironman he could see zooming overhead, performing his after battle regime of sweeping the area atleast 5 times after it had been deemed clear...just incase.

The Captain had been at first annoyed by the genius' insistence on doing so but the leader had quickly realized it gave Ironman peace of mind as well as a moment to calm himself.

Bruce he'd already seen, he'd changed back and while he'd been close to the archer, he was now fully leaning into Clint as they walked, a weary smile on his face.

Natasha who was repairing the battle damaged jet enough to get them home a few miles away where they'd landed.

With Wanda on a mission with Vision somewhere in Peru, that left and the last member Pietro. The teen as Steve inspected him slyly looked beat, flat out exhausted. His crouched position on the asphalt and lightly panting breath a loud testimony to his quick actions earlier.

After this battle Steve couldn't blame him, the youth had been darting around in such a constant state of movement that Steve had hardly actually _seen_ the young Russian in hours.

They were in downtown Tacoma where a small terrorist attack taken place courtesy of some lone standing, broken and beaten down Hydra base in Alaska. The attack had been by air, their enemy raining down small missiles chaotically from aircrafts while soldiers para roped down.

The Avengers; The Captain, Thor, Ironman, Hulk, Hawkeye, Black Widow and Quicksilver were all at the scene in less than 20 minutes of the attack being launched, thanks to the jet, and quickly began to evacuate the University, Theatre and Water District of Tacoma. They were just about done clearing the Hilltop area of enemies when suddenly there was a call from Ironman over the comm.

JARVIS had intercepted a signal from the Hydra base, sensing their defeat they'd decided to launch their last missile directly at the waterfront train station in hopes of either killing as many civilians as possible, or taking out an Averager or two in the process.

The team had been quick, but none so quick to react of course as Pietro.

The teen had called into the comm in Russian, a habit the twins still had when panicked, and told everyone he was going to get those people out of the transit station while the others worked to intercept the missile.

Jarvis had translated and relayed the message to everyone and while the Captain needed to have a serious talk to the teen about backup, he was both extremely proud as well as amazed at the blonde teen. As he'd battled his way over to the area with the others, Quicksilver had gone through every room, train cart, nook and cranny of the transit station. When the Captain got there with Black Window, Clint and Bruce to help, he had everyone evacuating to awaiting local police forces who directed them to safe areas. It looked like thousands of peoples streaming out and onto the streets, and he'd been there for only a few moments.

Overhead Thor and Ironman had managed to muscle the missile towards the Puget Sound just before the it exploded between the Narrows Bridge and Waterfront. The bridge rocked hard setting off car alarms as the packed traffic of fleeing citizens were shaken and several of the train carts tipped over violently, glass windows shattering.

Nothing seriously damaged however, and no one seriously injured thanks to the Russian teen's speed.

"Great job Quicksilver" He told the the teen with a clap to his back as the Russian stood with his head back, trying to catch his breath, "Take a breather and we'll keep them off your back for a moment" Quicksilver had nodded as Steve told the rest of the team to take on the remaining Hydra agents.

All in all they'd finished the battle uneventfully.

Now as Steve stood by his team, waiting for Nat to return with the Jet, he felt rather pleased with their was until a sudden metallic...whining noise that struck through the air. It was followed by a low, ground shaking moaning tone. Turning sharply Steve focused on the noise until he pinpointed its origin.

The Narrows Bridge!

"The Bridge! The blast must've damaged it!" Steve called out frantically, eyes scanning the heavy traffic on the failing structure. There was no way they'd get there in time before it collapsed, let alone get all those people off.

Again for the millionth time that day, a silver blur streaked past Steve and the rest of the team, straight towards the Bridge before anyone else could react. Ironman following the teen, albeit a fraction of his speed. "Hawkeye! Get Black Widow to pick us up on her way over! Sorry Doc, but I think you should sit this one out." Bruce nodded stiffly, knowing his presence wouldn't aid in this situation.

Meanwhile Pietro had just reached the bridge, the burning in his side as intense as the one in his lungs. Each time today that he'd managed to use his speed to save _one more person_ , he thanks the heavens that they'd joined the ranks of the Avengers and vowed to do anything he could to continue doing so. Even now as he surveyed the rush hour traffic stalled on the structure and felt the surface beneath his feet tremor, he swallowed nervously and took a deep breath before lunging forward.

With a burst of speed he ripped open the Drivers door of the first car he reached, spoke quickly telling him to get off the bridge, cleared the car then moved onto the next vehicle. As he worked his way down the packed bridge in a streak of bleached hair and quick words to terrified faces, he noted with a swelling heart that the people he'd helped were in turn helping others.

It had only been a few minutes on the bridge and he was in the middle of panting while trying to convince a father and his 4 kids to leave the safety of their van when suddenly the damaged side of the bridge that had been cleared started to collapse. Chunks of the deck fell into the Sound as cars slowly slid off to join them in the water. The rest of the bridge dropped a few feet, setting off car alarms again as cables snapped overhead before it came to a jerking halt. The father and kids were now more terrified than ever and Pietro was just about to start bodily carrying them out when there was a flash of shining Red and Gold before the van itself was lifted by Ironman.

"I got these guys, keep going!" He called out to the teen, Pietro wasn't pleased with the fact that it was Ironman who'd made it there first to assist, but if he was saving lives Pietro could get over it and nodded sharply before taking off to the next occupied car. He about to pull a disabled elderly woman from her car and into his arms when the Bridge groaned and dropped again. He ended up just scooping the poor elderly woman into his arms and jetting over to the other side where the Fire Department were waiting and helping the evacuation.

As the bridge began to fall into the Sound piece by piece, Quicksilver pushed himself to go faster and faster, snatching people up, kids pets and zipping to the shore before depositing them into someone else's waiting arms and going back for another.

As he was sweeping the bridge for stray people the cables overhead began to snap loudly, one by one as the whole structure began to sink and crumble violently.

He managed to wrestle a dog free from a canopy truck who been abandoned and spotted a lost toddler who was alone, standing between two cars sobbing. He snagged the crying child into his free arm and ran with all his strength where he thrust both into a stranger's hands before doing another sweep and finally coming up clear.

As he ran back to the edge, he barely made it as the bridge completely collapsed sending huge waves of water and sprays. Pietro was drenched and stood watching as the once occupied cars that had plunged into the sound bobbed before sinking. As relief flooded his body and the adrenalin left his whole being seemed to turned to jelly as he sunk to the ground. Shaking he closed his eyes tried to regulate his heaving chest, pounding heart and gasping breaths, drowning out the sound of the citizens, emergency response and sirens.

Ironman had helped by carrying any falling cars and stabilized the bridge as it was evacuated.

In total it took about 5 minutes for Quicksilver to evacuate the bridge in its entirety, finishing just in time as the structure became too unstable for Ironman to hold and he was forced to move aside and watch it collapse like a house of cards into the water, creating large waves and splashes that sprayed everything nearby. Ironman comm'ed in and told the others that everyone was safe and the bridge had been cleared before it collapsed.

'That was crazy...' Tony thought to himself as he flew over to their resident speeder. 'That kid is crazier though, I can't believe he just got that many people off by himself basically. Where the hell are the others anyway?'

He had just landed he walked over to the resting teen and was about to call over the comm again to ask that very question when he actually got a good look at the youth. He looked like a wrung out cat, shaking and sitting with his knees bent, head hung between them as his chest heaved. He didn't even raise his head as Ironman took a knee next to him.

"Hey kid, that was amazing but are you ok? Just take deep breaths road runner." Tony asked while placing a hand on Pietro's shoulder.

Pietro startled violently and there was a look of recognition followed by a wild look of fear in his eyes. Tony stepped back instantly, raising both his faceplate and hands.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! It's _me!_ " Tony said, as Pietro shot up, taking a few steps back he said.

"I _know!_...look I-"

At the same time both their comms went off, interrupting Pietro as Nat chimed in.  
"Sorry guys, there was an emergency with the Hulk, Banner got upset about the people and not being able to help and then suddenly the Hulk was there. Jet was up but its down again now. Gemme 20 mins and we'll be there."

"Roger" Pietro responded before Tony could before turning back to the genius.  
"Look…" Pietro sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "I'm fine. Just go, m'just tired I'll walk back."

"What's your deal kid? Let's just sit here and wait. You can get your breath back cause sorry, but you're not lookin' too hot right now."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Don't own Avengers/Marvel anything.**

 **As far as story goes I forgot to mention that I completely am ignoring the end of Age of ultron lol. Sue me =P**  
 **Thanks to all who read! I think Tony is insanely out of character, I expected him to be easy to write but he's almost the hardest!**

 **Any feedback would be awesome! Not sure if I'm hitting any good marks here =o**

 **Nap Time Chapter 2**

Quicksilver opened his mouth to respond before he stopped short, his jaw snapping shut with an audible click.

"Just go." He said as he took a steadying breath and turned to begin his walk dismissively.

Irritation rose in Tony as he watched the teen shake his head in anger and walk away from him, "Don't walk away. Hey! What's your problem?!" He shouted. Nothing, he was completely ignoring him. 'Uhhhggg! What the hell?'

Tony threw his faceplate up and was just about to jet over and smack the kid upside the head when he noticed the fact that Pietro was walking at a snail's pace while literally was gasping every breath.

'Okay Tony, obviously something is wrong and you need to calm down. Freaking out on him isn't going to get anywhere and the kid looks like he's starting to fade quickly.' Taking a calming breath Tony settled on catching up to the weary Russian and walking next to him silently.

Pietro might be stubborn, but Tony was the king of stubbornness, he'd basically patented it. Either the kid would snap and talk to him, or he would pass out and Tony would drag him back to the Jet if he had to. Either way Tony would win.

It only took about 3 minutes of Pietro basically dragging himself down the street with Tony silently following him a few feet behind before Quicksilver stumbled into the brick building they were passing and Tony had to reach out and catch the kid's bicep before his head had a nasty introduction to the brick.

Pietro reacted by trying to slap Tony's metal hand away before his legs gave out. Without Tony's support he slammed into the wall, sliding down until he was sitting with his back against it, his head dropped to his knees while his whole body trembled between gasps.

Instead of annoyed Tony felt worried as he removed his helmet and crouched next to the teen, not an easy feat while in the armor. Up close the kid was pale,

"Feck..." Gasp "Off..." Gasp "Stark."

Tony sighed again, why was he suddenly so angry at him? They'd been working rift now for almost two months! He'd been distant, cold even at some times, but never so openly hostile. "Pietro, I know we're not buddies but if you're injured I need to let everyone know."

There was a pause before he answered, raising his head a fraction, his eyes seems almost glazed over but at least he was getting some color back. When he spoke it quiet and without as much malice as their other interactions, yet it still dismissive and angry. "Never caught my breath from the last time, don't call m'fine. Go."

Softening at the sagging teen Tony tried to catch his eye but Pietro tucked it back into the crook of his elbow.

"Just because you said that without pausing for living giving _breath_ doesn't mean you're alright. Look at you." Tony said. "And your attitude speaks volumes right now Mr. Temper Tantrum."

The blonde didn't raise head his this time as he responded. "S'not a...whatever was you said...Still don't like you. Usually better at hidin' it. 'M missin Wanda..."

Finally, there it was, minus the usual attitude. So he still didn't like him and was missing his sister. There had to be more to it than just that, he and Pietro had been on over twenty missions together. He'd always been distant, maybe even cold to Tony, but never so openly antagonistic.

"Don't you trust me by now kid?" Tony asked quietly, a little butt hurt by the statement.

"No…" Pietro answered and after a long pause Tony was about to respond when Pietro continued. His breathing had evened out finally, but his voice was tired and muffled by his elbow.

"No...trust you to save people...trust you to help the team...just don't trust you...to.."

'Ok, what the hell? Doesn't trust me to save Wanda?' Tony thought before responding.

"To what? Common man we've been through so much now! I've saved you, you've saved me, You should know by now, I'm one of the good guys. Even Wanda has warmed up to me, hell we played rumy for a few hours the other week!"

"Pfft, yea...she is a kind, forgivin' soul 'nlike me...m'...tainted...only see bad...can't forget."

"So what is it then?" Tony prodded again.

"You were 'spose to be...bad guy. Was 'spose to be revenge...not though...don't trust it."

'Ah ok, now I get it...Poor kid..I was suppose to be the end of that hellish nightmare. But I'm not the warmonger they thought and hoped I'd be, so there is no end. No revenge, just a faceless, unknown villain to haunt their dreams.' Tony thought sadly as he watched the blonde. 'It's easier to wait for me to hurt them than to trust me.'

"Ahh kid…" Pietro didn't acknowledge Tony's words aside from burying his face deeper as his body seemed to sag into the brick.

"Look Pietro," Tony said as he decided to step out of the armour and send it to the Jet to complete the repairs quicker, the area was clear and this was not a conversation that he needed the suit for. Now free he turned back to the teen and crouched next to his huddled form.

"Look, I felt the same way about Steve as you do about me." Pietro lifted his head enough for his blue eyes to catch Tony's hazel.  
"He pulled my father away from his family, broke his heart basically when he was lost. I blamed Steve for every ounce of my father's drinking, anger, distrust and lack of affection. I expected him to be a pompous ass, all smiles for the ladies and nothing else. Just a fucking showoff with no actual regard for others."

Pietro's eyes widened at the confession, Tony and Steve were actually really great friends now and could be easily found watching movies, working on Steve's bike or in Tony's lab with Steve sketching and Tony working in silent companionship.

Tony nodded and placed a hand on teen's knee only to have him weakly shake it off, only to have Tony huff in annoyance and replace it.

"You know what though? One morning I had been working and hadn't slept in days, I came into the kitchen and didn't even notice Steve was there until he handed me a cup of coffee, made exactly how I like it, with that stupid toothpaste commercial smile."

Tony saw the muscle in the teen's face move and Tony knew atleast a small smirk had blossomed there.

"He asked me about my project, I rambled for hours and he let me, and honestly I forgot I was suppose to be hating him. When I walked away it took me about halfway down the elevator to my lab when I realized it. And you know what? It felt bad, but in a different...guilty way. Like I had betrayed myself by actually _liking_ him instead of loathing."

Pietro turned his head and hid his face, unable to hold Tony's gaze any longer as his eyes brimmed.

Unperturbed Tony continued."But then I asked myself, what had I achieved by holding him at arm's length? I got a false sense of satisfaction and sense of control. But in the interim I hurt the team, I hurt him and I hurt myself. So please Pietro...Let me actually fuck up before you hate me. Just give me a chance Motormouth."

Pietro huffed and rubbed his face roughly against his bicep weakly.

After about 2 minutes of silence filled with the occasional sniff that Tony chose to ignore, Pietro spoke and Tony had to strain to hear him.

"Fine…you're right. I'll try…" He admitted quietly.

"That's all I ask, I might mess up, you might but we'll keep trying and who knows, maybe we'll be buds."

Tony waited for Pietro to retort but was met by a length of silence, only filled by the youth's breathing which was a little harsher than Tony's.

Pietro was however losing battle with exhaustion and was too tired to notice he was drifted until he realized started at the weight of Tony's hand suddenly on his shoulder. Pietro stained to focus on the words the other man spoke as they floated around him. Translating English to Russian in his head had suddenly become terribly difficult.

"...carry?" He managed to catch and repeat in a confused mumble.

"Yeah." Tony repeated "Let me carry you, the guys said they're gonna be a little bit still and we could just walk over there before they get here."

'Ohhh offering to carry me, got it. No way.'

Shrugs off hand and Pietro scoffed at the idea, "N'gonna happen" he said, barely audible.

He felt Tony's hand on his shoulder again, still talking to him Pietro tried to ignore the man.

What were they doing again?...Waiting for the others or something? Why wouldn't Tony just let him sleep?

"Nnnnnn stop Tony, stop shk'n meeee." He mumbled irritated to Tony who was unrelentingly and gently shaking him while talking in his ear. In his exhausted, drifting mind after what felt like hours Pietro finally buckled and gave in, willing to do _anything_ to get Tony to stop and let him sleep!

Stubbornness and irritation gave him a burst strength to get to his feet in an unstable flash where he stood, albeit staggeringly, and motioned at Tony with his hand in a slopper circle gesture.

Tony's eyebrows shot up "What?"

Pietro looked exasperated and motioned again, this time the gesture was clearer and Tony realized it meant for him to turn around and crouch so that Pietro could climb on.

Rolling his eyes for effect Tony did so and Pietro sighed before gingerly holding onto his back as Tony stood up and adjusted his weight.

although the kid was a little bit taller and muscular, it was lean muscle and he didn't weigh as much as Tony thought he would've or even should've weighed.

Once they were both comfortable Pietro dropped his head onto Tony's shoulder and gasped his own wrist weakly.

"We look ridiculous." Tony said grinning fondly. he heard a muffled "You ask'd f'r it."

"I did...thank you for letting me. Now let's go, if anyone asked I'll tell them I knocked you out because you kept talking back."

Instead of the hot retort he expected from the Russian the only thing he heard were small puffs of breath from the teen as he dozed, having fallen asleep almost instantly.

"Of course, just don't drool on me kid."

About 20 minutes later Tony rounded the block and came upon the others and the Jet. Everyone looked tired but nothing worse than when he'd left. He could see his Suit with JARVIS at the helm had almost completed the repairs.

As he met the team's faces he was greeted with an array of confused looks ranging from amused to concerned.

Tony simply grinned and brushed passed Hawkeye to climb into the awaiting Jet before anyone could shake off the shock of seeing them close, let alone Tony giving Pietro a piggy back ride. He paused as the Steve asked if Pietro was injured. Tony shook his head quickly and said "He was tired from running around and being a brat so I made him take his Nap Time."

end

Thanks again! R&R Please!


End file.
